It is becoming commonplace to use wireless packet data service networks for effectuating data sessions with mobile communications devices. In some implementations, indicia such as Personal Information Numbers or PINs are assigned to the devices in order to facilitate certain aspects of service provisioning, e.g., security, validation and service authentication, et cetera. In such scenarios, it becomes imperative that no two devices have the same indicium (i.e., collision). Further, such PIN indicia are mapped to individual Internet Protocol (IP) addresses used in packet-switched networks so that a mobile communications device continues to send and receive messages even if its IP address is changed for some reason. For example, wireless carriers may dynamically assign an IP address to a data-enabled mobile device, and if that device is out of coverage, the previously assigned IP address is reclaimed and recycled for another device requesting service.
Furthermore, because sensitive information may be transmitted in either direction during the registration of a mobile communications device, i.e., from the network to the device and vice versa, attempts are underway to implement secure registration of the devices by providing upgraded software capable of encryption. Whereas implementing encryption may be a straightforward matter, requirements of backward compatibility can give rise to certain lasting security flaws.